,',' Ballads of Revenge ',','
by Faded-Days and LipGlossBlack
Summary: This is an on going collection of poemssongs based on the fic. I'll Get you back by Absolutely Pointless
1. 1

****

**Dislaimer!!**:Before anyone reads this Please make sure you read **I'll Get you back **by: **Absolutely Pointless** in the Teen Titans section or it will just seam like random poems.

This will be an on going collection of poems from me, my friends, other people (with their name on it), and musical bands. That Fit the theme of this fic. Enjoy.

',',' **Ballads of Revenge **',','

Compiled by FadedDays

* * *

****

I based this off the first scene in chapter 1

Don't Cry

By:FadedDays

The black rose wilts

Day turns to night

All life stops

Don't cry

Wipe away your tears

Don't cry

Forgive me for everything

Please

Make me alive

Please

Don't stab me like this

The beauty turns to stone

The light disappears

The air is thick

Don't cry

Wash your tears away

Don't cry

I know I have done wrong

Please

Make me strong again

Please

Don't hurt me so

Suffocating

I'm smothered

The sands of time

Waste me away

Don't cry

Wipe away your tears

Don't cry

Forgive me for everything

Please

Make me alive

Please

Don't stab me like this

I'm sorry

* * *

****

Envoy inspired this one

])eath

By: FadedDays

You can not see me

You can not hear me

You can not feel me

Yet I am here and you fear me

You think of me and panic

I lurk in the shadows

You wonder when I will strike

And you know you never will know

Yet one day we shall meet

I haunt you in your nightmares

Will I take you quickly?

Or slow, tormenting and unfair?

Every day you agonize over me

You can take your vitamins

You can exercise in your gym

But I am Death

And I always win

* * *

****

This one fits in with thoughts that are going through Robin's head on his quest to find Raven

Vermillion Pt. 2

By: Slipknot

  
  
She's seen trust in all of me, stretched across my shame. All the torment and the pain   
Leaked through the cover in me   
I'd do anything ever to myself   
Just to have her for myself   
Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane. She is everything to me   
The unaquited dream   
A song that no one sings   
The unobtainable, She's a myth that I have to believe in   
All I need to make it real is one more reason   
I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sane.   
  
But I wont let this build up inside of me   
I wont let this build up inside of me   
I wont let this build up inside of me   
I wont let this build up inside of me   
  
A catch in my throat   
Choke, dawn into pieces I wont   
No, I don't want to be this   
  
But I wont let this build up inside of me   
I wont let this build up inside of me   
I wont let this build up inside of me   
I wont let this build up inside of me   
  
She isn't real   
I can make her real   
She isn't real   
I can make her real

* * *

That's all for now, more soon!

I'm doing only a few poems/songs per chapter case my computer can barely handle it! =(

R&R!


	2. 2

Wow! I never thought it would be taken like this! I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to do, I guess if people like them and review (not that I'm asking for reviews) I'll keep going! So here it is! Chapter 2.

* * *

Him

Right Here In My Arms

This is my interpretation of the scene where robin and raven hug and kiss be fore Envoy talks her away.

She's smiling like heaven is down on earth Sun is shining so bright it hurts All her wishes have finally come true Her heart is weeping. Happiness is killing her. She'll be right here in my arms So in Love She'll be right here in these arms She can't let go So hard she's trying But her heart won't turn to stone... oh no She keeps on crying But I won't leave her alone She'll never be alone She'll be right here in my arms So in Love She'll be right here in these arms She can't let go

* * *

Him

Resurrection

Good theme for this Fic :D

There was a time When I could breath my life in you One by one Your pale fingers started to move And I touched your face And all life was erased You smiled like an angel (falling from grace) We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection You kissed my lips With those once cold fingertips You reached out for me And oh how you missed You touched my face And all life was erased You smiled like an angel (falling from grace) We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection We've been slaves to this love From the moment we touched And keep begging for more Of this resurrection

* * *

Evanescence

Anywhere

Raven's everlasting love for Robin

Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you And at sweet night, you are my own Take my hand We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the morning's light We'll be half way to anywhere Where love is more than just your name I have dreamt of a place for you and I No one knows who we are there All I want is to give my life only to you I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore Let's run away, I'll take you there We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the morning's light We'll be half way to anywhere Where no one needs a reason Forget this life Come with me Don't look back, you're safe now Unlock your heart Drop your guard No one's left to stop you Forget this life Come with me Don't look back, you're safe now Unlock your heart Drop your guard No one's left to stop you now We're leaving here tonight There's no need to tell anyone They'd only hold us down So by the morning's light We'll be half way to anywhere Where love is more than just your name

* * *

We have the strength

by FallenAngel

it's a good motivation poem for Robin!

I have the strength  
I will get through  
I have the strength  
to help you too  
  
we have the strength  
you and me  
we'll get through  
the light we'll see  
  
we have the strength  
we are gonna be happy  
we'll dance through that tunnel  
full of joy and glee  
  
we'll dance and we'll party  
we'll be our real selves  
we'll do it we'll make it   
we'll come off our shelves

* * *

I am..

by VintageTears

What Raven is to Robin

I am...  
  
I am a storm of amethyst rain,  
That pours down upon you on a warm summer's night  
I am the taste of warm sugar and honey  
That lingers on the tip of your tongue  
I am everything  
That you want,  
But everything  
That you shouldn't have  
  
I am...  
  
I am a disease that only makes you stronger,  
Yet weakens you to the point of death  
I am the dancing shadows that hide behind you  
Stalking you in the depths of night  
I am the sweet, soft melody   
That plays endlessly in the back of your mind  
  
I am...  
  
I am nothing but your forgotten lover  
Yet why when the lights go out,  
And the passion thrives,  
Do you scream my name?  
Though it is only a whisper  
That takes your breath away...  
Midnight can hear it,  
And midnight...  
Never lies.

* * *

Revenge

By: LavenderRain (she's cool!)

Robin's Hatred for Envoy

I want you to feel the pain   
I want you to cry   
I want you to struggle in vain   
I want your soul to die   
I want to see you suffer   
I want to hear you scream   
I want to taste your fear   
I want to watch you bleed   
I want to take revenge   
I want to make you hurt   
I want you to know how it feels   
To be treated like dirt   
I want your eyes to go black   
I want your skin to grow cold   
I'll watch your lips turn blue   
I just want to watch you go   
I want to watch your blood   
As it pours like wine from your veins   
I want you to feel regret

I want you to truly know pain.

* * *

Kiss me

By LavenderRain

Another good poem for the first kissing scene

Kiss me   
And we'll forget what happened   
Kiss me   
Hold me closer   
And nothing has to matter   
Only you and I   
Embracing   
As we fall into oblivion   
Just take my hand   
And lend me your breath   
As we float across the bruised sky   
Kiss me   
And let me take you   
To the land of pure bliss

* * *

Aight well that's all I can compile for now! Be back soon for an update! (if wanted =P) 


	3. Chapter 3

Argh!! FadedDays here! Sorry for being so freaking slow on the up-dates but I never did have the perfect track record =P plus my computer is being sadistic! Bah! But anyway' s Just to let Absolutly pointless and RaventheDarkGoddess know I'm jumping ship to his next fic, _The once lost now return_ and I hope to post a contemplation soon! But with me and my computer it's always a wild card! See yall in a day or two!

FadedDays


End file.
